starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Cheer Up, Star/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E7 Sparks flying behind the Diaz Household.png S1E7 Marco Diaz scared.png S1E7 Star fires Cupcake Blast.png S1E7 Monster slashing coyote statue.png S1E7 Coyote statue in pieces.png S1E7 Monster chasing Star and Marco.png S1E7 Star hits monster with Cupcake Blast.png S1E7 Star shoots another Cupcake Blast.png S1E7 Ludo "we've got them cornered".png S1E7 Monsters converge on the shed.png S1E7 Star's wand illuminates the shed.png S1E7 Star and Marco hiding in the shed.png S1E7 Star and Marco holding the shed door.png S1E7 Marco "how could I have been so stupid?".png S1E7 Marco blocks the door with paint cans.png S1E7 Marco looking for something.png S1E7 Marco "this may be all my fault".png S1E7 Star sees monster outside the window.png S1E7 Star closes the window blinds.png S1E7 Star "what did you do?".png S1E7 Marco picks up skull bust.png S1E7 Marco gives skull bust to Star.png S1E7 Star looking sternly at Marco.png S1E7 Marco wearing welding mask.png S1E7 Shed quakes around Marco.png S1E7 Marco finds his dad's blowtorch.png S1E7 Marco turns on blowtorch.png S1E7 Star shouts Marco's full name.png S1E7 Star asks Marco what's going on.png S1E7 Marco remembers his really bad day.png S1E7 Marco trying to catch up with the bus.png S1E7 Star in the school bus window.png S1E7 Marco running and out of breath.png S1E7 Star Butterfly "keep your focus".png S1E7 School bus STOP sign.png S1E7 Marco about to run into STOP sign.png S1E7 Marco collides with STOP sign.png S1E7 School bus driver.png S1E7 School bus driver "who does that?".png S1E7 Marco covered in dirt and bruises.png S1E7 School bus door catches Marco's hood.png S1E7 Marco runs to keep up with the bus.png S1E7 Marco's hoodie tearing.png S1E7 Marco falls back into the trash.png S1E7 Marco gets a bruised eye.png S1E7 Random dude laughing at Marco.png S1E7 Random dude points at Marco's shirt.png S1E7 Marco's Karate-Kon shirt.png S1E7 Marco covers up his shirt.png S1E7 Marco picks up newspaper trash.png S1E7 Marco makes a shirt out of newspaper.png S1E7 Marco storms off in anger.png S1E7 Random dude still laughing.png S1E7 Random dude suddenly stops laughing.png S1E7 Marco opening his swollen eye socket.png S1E7 Echo Creek Academy Picture Day.png S1E7 Student photographer taking Marco's picture.png S1E7 Marco in stark surprise.png S1E7 Marco hides his face in shame.png S1E7 Jeremy appears behind Marco.png S1E7 Marco "not today, Jeremy".png S1E7 Jeremy harasses Marco.png S1E7 Marco "I said not today!".png S1E7 Marco stomps his foot down.png S1E7 Marco breaks Jackie's skateboard.png S1E7 Jackie holding broken halves of her skateboard.png S1E7 Jackie "you broke my skateboard".png S1E7 Jeremy enjoys Marco's misery.png S1E7 Jackie "I'll just live with it".png S1E7 Jackie rolls away on half of a skateboard.png S1E7 Jeremy "my work here is done".png S1E7 Star looking closely at garage vise.png S1E7 Marco puts skull bust in vise.png S1E7 Marco sawing the skull bust.png S1E7 Monster's arm crashes through the wall.png S1E7 Monster grabs the skull bust.png S1E7 Marco thanks the monster.png S1E7 Marco covers wall hole with a painting.png S1E7 Star tries to cheer up Marco.png S1E7 Star juggling laser puppies.png S1E7 Star performing stage magic.png S1E7 Star pulls a fish out of a hat.png S1E7 Fish latches onto Star's head.png S1E7 Star Butterfly inside a fish.png S1E7 Star and Marco laughing.png S1E7 Marco "then you met Oskar".png S1E7 Nerdy kid covering his ears.png S1E7 Unnamed male student "make it stop!".png S1E7 Female student covers her ears.png S1E7 Star Butterfly wide-eyed.png S1E7 Star asks Skeeves about Oskar.png S1E7 Oskar plays keytar on a car.png S1E7 Skeeves rubbing his sore ear.png S1E7 Skeeves says Oskar has a "record".png S1E7 Star intrigued by Oskar's record.png S1E7 Star hovering next to Oskar.png S1E7 Oskar looking dreamy.png S1E7 Oskar four-way split screen.png S1E7 Oskar extends his hand to Star.png S1E7 Star and Oskar ride flying snail to space.png S1E7 Mermaid pools filled with puppies' drool.png S1E7 Oskar's Song fantasy sequence.png S1E7 Red paint splatters on wall.png S1E7 Marco "keep your fantasies out of my flashbacks".png S1E7 Star writes her number down.png S1E7 Star gives her number to Oskar.png S1E7 Star Butterfly with heart-filled eyes.png S1E7 Marco handles a ruler tool.png S1E7 Star "I couldn't wait to talk to him".png S1E7 Marco using his cell phone.png S1E7 Star takes Marco's cell phone.png S1E7 Star says she's expecting a call from Oskar.png S1E7 Star rolling giddily on the stairs.png S1E7 Marco "give him the home line".png S1E7 Diaz family home phone.png S1E7 Star "I like your ringtone better".png S1E7 Star listening to Space Unicorn.png S1E7 Star loves Marco's ringtone.png S1E7 Marco "it's supposed to be ironic".png S1E7 Star dashes into her room.png S1E7 Star puts Marco's phone down.png S1E7 Star waits for Oskar's call.png S1E7 Marco's cell phone rings.png S1E7 Star answers the phone.png S1E7 Star talks with Grandma Diaz.png S1E7 Star hangs up on Grandma Diaz.png S1E7 Star waits for Oskar's call - midday.png S1E7 Star waits for Oskar's call - sunset.png S1E7 Star waits for Oskar's call - night.png S1E7 Star waits for Oskar's call under the sheets.png S1E7 Star waits for Oskar's call in the dark.png S1E7 Star "I'm just not cool enough".png S1E7 Marco "are you kidding?".png S1E7 Marco "you're the coolest girl I know".png S1E7 Star touched by Marco's words.png S1E7 Shed quakes again.png S1E7 Star and Marco in shed mess.png S1E7 Star lying face down on her bed.png S1E7 Marco feels sorry for Star.png S1E7 Marco gets an idea.png S1E7 Shadow creeps up on Star.png S1E7 Marco sneaks up on Star in the dark.png S1E7 Star looking at Marco sullenly.png S1E7 Clown Marco in the dark.png S1E7 star terrified of clown marco.png S1E7 Marco dressed as a clown.png S1E7 Clown Marco walking off.png S1E7 Star sulking on her bed.png S1E7 Star looks up from her bed.png S1E7 Marco at the top of Star's loft.png S1E7 Marco about to blast off.png S1E7 Marco backing out of his stunt.png S1E7 Marco blasts off on a rocket.png S1E7 Star watches Marco's destructive stunt.png S1E7 Marco flying on a rocket off-screen.png S1E7 Marco sliding next to Star's bed.png S1E7 Marco weak "ta-da!".png S1E7 Star unimpressed by Marco's stunt.png S1E7 Marco looking at Star's wand.png S1E7 Marco gets another idea.png S1E7 Marco ties Star's wand to fishing line.png S1E7 Dimensional portal opens.png S1E7 Marco pokes his head through portal.png S1E7 Two-headed minion sweeping bones.png S1E7 Minion sees wand on the ground.png S1E7 Minion reaches for the wand.png S1E7 Minion sees the wand slide away.png S1E7 Two-headed minion comes through the portal.png S1E7 Marco calls out for Star.png S1E7 Other minions appear before Marco.png S1E7 Star wearing a makeshift mask.png S1E7 Marco "just didn't expect so many".png S1E7 Marco puts bucket on Star's head.png S1E7 Marco and Star ready for battle.png S1E7 Monster pulls roof off the shed.png S1E7 Monster grabs hold of Marco.png S1E7 Star jumps to Marco's rescue.png S1E7 Ludo's army captures Marco.png S1E7 Star "what's with all these new monsters?".png S1E7 Ludo "the same monsters I always bring".png S1E7 Star unsure of Ludo's claim.png S1E7 Marco has never seen Man Arm before.png S1E7 Ludo "you've never met Man Arm?".png S1E7 Man Arm says hello to Marco.png S1E7 Ludo "surely you know Spike Balls".png S1E7 Spike Balls "we were never formally introduced".png S1E7 Spike Balls says hello to Marco.png S1E7 Ludo "now that you all know each other".png S1E7 Ludo "get the wand!".png S1E7 Ludo's minions attack.png S1E7 Star Butterfly scowling.png S1E7 Star casts Rainbow Fist Punch.png S1E7 Star and Marco vs Ludo's army.png S1E7 Star whacks crocodile minion.png S1E7 Marco punches out a minion.png S1E7 Marco kicking mushroom monster.png S1E7 Star lands on top of antelope minion.png S1E7 Star casts Honeybee Tornado Swarm.png S1E7 Minions caught in Honeybee Tornado Swarm.png S1E7 Minions covered in bee stings.png S1E7 Flower minion in bliss.png S1E7 Star rainbow blasts mushroom monster.png S1E7 Star is cheered up again.png S1E7 Star rainbow blasts Big Chicken.png S1E7 Star doesn't care if Oskar doesn't call.png S1E7 Star hears Marco's phone ring.png S1E7 Ludo "what is that terrible ringtone?".png S1E7 Marco repeats "it's supposed to be ironic!".png S1E7 Star gasping at Marco's phone.png S1E7 Star excited that Oskar is calling.png S1E7 Marco caught in a chokehold.png S1E7 Star answers Oskar's call.png S1E7 Star talks to Oskar.png S1E7 Star fights Buff Frog while on the phone.png S1E7 Bearicorn roars at Star.png S1E7 Star shocked at Bearicorn.png S1E7 Star tells Oskar to hold.png S1E7 Star snaps at Ludo's minions.png S1E7 Star with skulls in her eyes.png S1E7 Ludo's minions afraid of Star.png S1E7 Star spinning in the air.png S1E7 Star casts Syrup Tsunami Shockwave.png S1E7 Minions washed away by syrup tsunami.png S1E7 Star creates a tidal wave of maple syrup.png S1E7 Bearicorn and flower minion about to be washed away.png S1E7 Star defeats Ludo's army with syrup.png S1E7 Star Butterfly sighing.png S1E7 Star continues talking with Oskar.png S1E7 Star says goodbye to Oskar.png S1E7 Star hangs up on Oskar.png S1E7 Star Butterfly lovesick sigh.png S1E7 Minions covered in maple syrup.png S1E7 Two-headed minion "sticky!".png S1E7 Star thanks Marco.png S1E7 Star hugging Marco.png S1E7 Star gets stuck to Marco.png S1E7 Random dude laughing at Star and Marco.png S1E7 Random dude stops laughing again.png S1E7 Star and Marco confused.png Концепт-арты Cheer Up Star colour key 1.jpg Cheer Up Star colour key 2.jpg Cheer Up Star Pose 1.jpg Cheer Up Star Pose 2.jpg Cheer Up Star Pose 3.jpg Cheer Up Star Pose 4.jpg Cheer Up Star background - Diaz house backyard night.png Cheer Up Star background - Trash bins.png Cheer Up Star background - Near Echo Creek Academy.png Cheer Up Star background - Star's bedroom door.png Cheer Up Star background - Ludo's dimension.png Cheer Up Star background - Diaz house backyard night 2.png Прочее CUS Evonfreeman.JPG Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона